memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Precious Cargo (episode)
After Enterprise rescues a pair of aliens with a mysterious cargo, Trip finds himself in a major predicament after he accidentally opens the cargo. Summary ''Enterprise'' answers a distress call from a Retellian cargo ship. The two crewmen explain that they are transporting a royal passenger and ask if Enterprise could be of any help in repairing the malfunctioning stasis cell. They are still five months (at warp 2) from their destination and don't have enough food for three. They gladly accept all the accommodation Jonathan Archer offers them and are grateful for Trip taking a look at the cell. However, they politely decline any help Archer offers concerning their passenger. However, when the same passenger awakens following another malfunction, it becomes obvious that she is not there of her own will. Goff stuns Trip and flees at warp, leaving his brother on the Enterprise Enterprise easily reaches the slow cargo ship, but they are taken out by a ruse from Goff who finally manages to escape out of their sensor range. On the cargo ship, Trip plans an escape even if Kaitaama, the passenger, says it would be safer to stay on the ship. She finally changes her mind and takes her chances with Trip aboard an escape pod. They do not get along very well at first, but manage to tolerate each other until they can land on a habitable planet. On Enterprise, Archer is finally able to get the warp frequency of the cargo ship from Plinn, bluffing that under Starfleet regulations, Plinn will be held responsible for the action of his brother and be facing a very severe punishment. Shortly after, the escape pod beacon is traced back by Goff and Enterprise arrives immediately after. The episode ends with the kidnappers being taken into custody and Kaitaana returning home aboard a Kriosian battle cruiser. Log Entries *''Captain's starlog, September 12, 2152. We've rendezvoused with a Krios battlecruiser, which has taken the kidnappers into custody.'' Memorable Quotes "Is your entire species so ill-mannered?" "No... just me." : - Kaitaama and Charles Tucker "Is it edible?" "Well, depends how hungry you are." : - Kaitaama and Charles Tucker, on the escape pod emergency rations Background Information * Leland Crooke previously played Gelnon in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "One Little Ship" and "Honor Among Thieves." * The Ardanan power relay is a reuse of the Chrono deflector used by the future Admiral Janeway in VOY: "Endgame". * Plinn knows his height in meters and his weight in kilograms, human metrics. Later, when Trip is in the escape pod, he says "7000 meters...at least I think they're meters." Curious that the Retellians would use the metric system. However, the universal translator could have converted Plinn's statements into meters and kilograms. Links and References Guest Stars *Padma Lakshmi as Kaitaama *Leland Crooke as Firek Plinn *Scott Klace as Firek Goff References Ardanan shuttle; automobile; bio-pod; bio-sensor; Chatkin Point; chef; dilithium hydroxl; distress call; EPS conduit; escape pod; Everglades; first contact; First Monarch; Gulf of Mexico; humor; Krios Prime; Kriosian; Kriosian battle cruiser; Kriosian Sovereign Dynasty; Kriosian Sovereign Guard; Kriosian transport; life-support system; methane; mosquitos; nitrogen; oxygen; oxygen recycler; phase cannon; pyrosulfate; Retellian; Retellian freighter; stasis pod; Sleeping Beauty; subspace threshold; universal translator |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Kostbare Fracht es:Precious Cargo nl:Precious Cargo